


I Heard Your Heart Beating (So I Stayed Here In the Darkness with You)

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Liv Moore, Gen, Kelpie Blaine DeBeers, Siren Peyton Charles, messing with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia "Liv" Moore wasn't always her name. She wasn't always "human" either, but that's what happens when a stuck up Autumn prince gets told no when you won't put out.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where half the iZombie cast is already of supernatural origin before the zombie apocalypse, and Liv happens to be a fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Your Heart Beating (So I Stayed Here In the Darkness with You)

Playing the perfect human was easy enough, Raisa quickly figured out over the two years since being cast to the mortal realm. She only needed a little magic to twist around some electronic records, glamour herself, and then put herself in a human family. Getting a ‘boyfriend’ to keep males away from her was slightly harder, and so she resorted to asking a werewolf down from her ‘family’s house. (In exchange, she provided a sleeping draft for every full moon transformation. Major was willing to do anything for her then, but he didn’t say so. Words were tricky things for the Fae, after all.)

Of course, that didn’t mean she was a perfect social butterfly. Why would she want to be? Raisa (whom Major and every other person called Olivia “Liv” Moore) didn’t want to be here anymore than Major wanted to be a werewolf. The simple fact was that she was stuck here until that Autumn Prince got off his high horse and she could go home, to her father’s Spring Courts. She was done playing in her mother’s Winter Courts.

“Hey, Liv?” Her head jerked up from the cup of noodles she’d been eating. Peyton, a Siren who had agreed to being her roommate (fairies were immune to a Siren’s singing, unlike werewolves or any other creature found in this realm). “You look like you spaced.”

“Ugh, yeah.” Raisa shrugged, turning to the dark haired beauty. Peyton could see past the glamour of dull brown hair and eyes to Raisa’s white hair and pale eyes. It was a rare gift to see past a fairy’s glamour, only found in creatures relating to water due to their ability to see through water, the world’s most unreliable reflection. “I was thinking on a few things.”

“Home things?” A fine eyebrow raised, and the fairy held in an eye roll.

No one knew why she was there, just that it was because of Bad Things. And by no one, she meant Peyton and Major since they were the only other supernatural that she’d encountered since coming here.

“Hey, there’s a boat party tonight. You should come.” Peyton grinned, eyes shining. The Siren was clearly hoping to get laid. “It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know…” Raisa frowned. “I don’t really want to interact with humans.”

“C'mon, just this once. Please, Liv?” Peyton looked at her with big, hopeful eyes. “It’ll be boring otherwise!”

Raisa sighed, knowing she was about to give in. Peyton grinned at her.

* * *

Raisa held the Coke she had close to her chest, looking around at all the humans. She couldn’t find Peyton yet, which annoyed her immensely. They’d agreed to come together and then couldn’t even find the other.

The phone she had buzzed in her dress pocket, and she pulled it out.

**Peyton: Sorry! I’m gonna be late! Got held up at the office on a case.**

She cursed in the old tongue, lips pulling down in a harsh frown. Raisa was ripped from replying by a hand on her jacket sleeve, and she whipped around, ready to punch the human in the face for thinking it okay to grab at her.

Her eyes connected with their’s, a shocking shade of bright blue, and his brown hair melted to a buttery white and his skin a sickly pallor she recognized. The fairy inhaled a sharp gasp as his eyebrows went up, sly grin spreading over the monster’s face.

“What’s a little fairy like you doing out here all alone?” He asks, and she immediately falls back into the defensive. “Since you’re a brave little thing, why not try out this?” He held up a little bottle. “It’s a new synthetic called Utopium. You’ll need a good three or four hits to feel it, unlike these guys, but I assure you it’s good.”

“No way.” Raisa takes a defensive step back from the Kelpie (how he got on board the damn boat she’ll never know, but she does know that she needs to leave _now_ ). She’s texting Peyton to not bother coming as he grabs her upper arm, stopping her. “Lemme go!”

“Can I at least get your alias?” He inquires, and she doesn’t dwell on the fact he was specific to ask her false name, like a gentleman would, just that her Coke would look a lot better all over his face. “Mine is Bla–”

He’s cut off by jerking away from her when ice and soda is thrown in his face. He growls, and she turns to hightail it out of there.

She brushes by a woman, and the human huffs. “Watch where you’re going, Blondie!”

Raisa comes up short at that. _Blondie? But I’m not blonde. I'm…_ Some of her hair falls in her vision and the fairy scowls at the bleached-looking strands. _How dare he! I worked hard on this glamour!_

She turns, planning to give the malevolent water spirit a peace of her mind, when the boat rocks. There’s a scream nearby as a lamp falls, catching a curtain on fire. Humans around her are reacting to whatever drug that Kelpie gave them, and badly. They’re turning rabid.

She runs for the edge of the deck, aiming to flee. A hand catches her arm again, and she goes to punch them. She’s stopped by another hand catching her fist. Yellow eyes rimmed red stare down into her own, the sickly skin tone blueish and his hair darker at the roots now, the Kelpie transforming.

“Hold onto me.” He tells her, pointy teeth peeking through his lips. Raisa doesn’t think as she wraps her arms around his neck, sucking in a deep breath as they plunge into the water below.

They come up on the bank, her grasped in his arms and shivering from the water soaking her clothes. Her phone is ruined so she can’t contact Peyton to tell her she’s fine. The Kelpie sets her on the rocky ground, turning to watch the people on the boat tear each other apart and burn to a crisp. He looks a bit put upon, as though it wasn’t happening as he’d wanted it too, and Raisa scowled at him.

“My name, as I was saying before you rudely threw that drink in my face, is Blaine.” He looks over his shoulder at her. “What’s yours, babe?”

“Liv.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know any of the other ideas I have for this universe, just ask. There's A LOT. Like Clive is the Token Human and Ravi is actually Brahma. There are still zombies (duh).


End file.
